1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of providing media content-related information, a device, a server, and a computer readable storage medium for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media content can be provided based on media such as terrestrial broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, cable broadcasting, Internet broadcasting, digital multimedia broadcasting, Bluetooth®, storage media such as Blu-ray and Digital Video Disc (DVD), and so on. Media content may be expressed as audio and/or video (or image) and/or text formats, and may be broadcasting content or multimedia content.
Together with the media content, various relevant information may be provided. For example, media content provider information, media content guide information, place information, product information, actor information, artist information, banner advertisement information, advertiser information, media content purchase information, and event information may be provided as media content-related information.
Examples of devices that can reproduce media content are devices with a media player function and TeleVisions (TVs). Conventional devices that can reproduce media content usually have a media content playing function but do not have a function of providing the above-described media content-related information.
Accordingly, a user obtains the above-described media content-related information by searching the Internet based on media content information that the user already knows by using an Internet access device. For example, the user may use an Internet search engine to search media content-related information based on information the user knows or may access a website that provides media content to search for media content-related information.
Thus, the user may not easily obtain related information that is synchronized with media content, which is currently reproduced, and available media content-related information is limited since the Internet search is conducted based only on information that the user knows. For example, when using the above-described Internet search engine, in order to obtain exact media content-related information, the found information is to be analyzed individually, and when accessing a website providing corresponding media content, the user may obtain media content-related information that is provided only by the website.